Power Online
by NaTuRaPiDmOn
Summary: More red cars?? Tanks?? The Annual Race For 40,000,000 Zenny? What else? Find out today (or tomorrow... if that's what you want ...)
1. 400 Long Years on the Wall

-Power Online-  
By: Luke/NaTuRaPiDmOn  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
Luke: First fanfic any questions?  
PeNgUiNmOn: I have a quest…  
Luke: Good good good! Let's get started.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
400 years after fighting MegaMan Juno, MegaMan Trigger is now offline in the Kattelox Museum…  
  
"Lalalalalalala", said the museum receptionist.   
  
"Security breach!!!!" yelled a security guard, getting blown up as he said it.   
  
"Gimme that MegaMan, dude!"  
  
"But I-"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"Okay!" so, the receptionist put MegaMan in a 'Have a nice day' bag and gave it too the robbers  
  
"MWHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"My bot… *sniff*…."   
  
The robber ran down the street, laughing manically, when he tripped over a my-sized Lego-like thing and it was jumping into a trash can. The trash can grew a helicopter on top of it and flew away.  
  
MegaMan was nowhere in sight and the robber was taken to the police station.  
  
"Lalalalalalala," the junk store owner said as he took the cell box (which happened to have MegaMan in it) and dumped it into his store. He instantly saw MegaMan but none of the parts that went with them. They had all fallen into different places all over the city. He found only one thing… something that had once belonged to his great, great, great, etc. grandfather… a mine parts kit.   
  
"Wow", said the junk store owner aloud. "I don't think I should keep him, though, I've got a store to run and I don't know what I would do with him,"  
  
At that instant, one of his friends/customers came in.  
  
"Hmmm… that's quite a robot you're got there," she said  
  
"I know, Miyako, I don't know how much he should cost, but since you're a friend I'll give you a discount," the shop owner said  
  
"It would be cruel to have the price be too low, so I'll give you 250,000 zenny for him," Miyako said  
  
"You've got a deal!"  
  
Miyako took MegaMan in a box because she spent all of her money on him.  
  
After she got home, her brother, Shigeru, said "Hey, what's that cool thing you've got there, and no, I'm not asking for it, I know I'm too old to just kind of ask for things, I'm 17 now,"  
  
"It's a cool robot I bought at the store," Miyako said, showing it too him  
  
"Wow, it looks like one of the reaverbot parts I found underground on one of my digs," said Shigeru, who was a digger  
  
"Hey, it looks like he's missing a few wires… let's just fix him up here and…" Miyako added the needed wires to the blue reaverbot  
  
"Arg, don't jump start me like that, Roll!" the reaverbot shouted  
  
Miyako and Shigeru said in unison "?"  
  
"Hey, who are you?" the blue reaverbot said to Shigeru "Where are all my parts? Why do I only have mines?"  
  
Miyako fainted.  
  
"What's wrong with Roll?" the reaverbot blinked  
  
"Uh-uh-uh... her name's not Roll,"  
  
Blink, blink.  
  
"It's not? Oh… well my name's MegaMan Trigger, but call me MegaMan… please…" MegaMan said  
  
"My name is Shigeru, and the girl who fainted is my sister, Miyako,"  
  
"I'd shake hands with both of you, but since your sister is... um… yeah, I'll just shake your hand," MegaMan said "Oh, you can have this," MegaMan handed him a yellow refractor  
  
"Gee, thanks," Shigeru looked at the refractor  
  
"Hey… am I on Kattelox Island again? Where's Roll?" MegaMan asked  
  
"Uh... who IS Roll?" Shigeru asked  
  
MegaMan saw the calendar and fainted.  
  
Seeing that everyone else had fainted, Shigeru joined in and fainted also.  
  
MegaMan, surprisingly, was the first one to wake up. It was 400 years after he had fought Juno on this island… everything was weird. He walked out into the streets and got hit by a red car. (Some things never change) Lucky, he did not lose his helmet, jump springs, Kevlar Jacket Omega, or jet skates.  
  
"I'll ride down the streets with style!" he said, getting his jet skates on  
  
Shigeru and Miyako woke up just in time to see MegaMan rocket out of their yard.  
  
"Get in the car! We have to catch him!" shouted Shigeru, who couldn't drive  
  
A whole bunch of things that did not sound like Miyako said in unison "Roger!" and they all bounded into tanks.  
  
Shigeru fainted again.  
  
As for MegaMan, he was having a lot of fun. He rocketed up to uptown, he stopped at the TV station he remember from 400 years ago.  
  
"Hey, you like you're pretty fast want to be in a race?" asked a man at the station.  
  
"Sure," said MegaMan.  
  
~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~~-~-  
  
Luke: Please review or ask questions! 


	2. Little Red Cars of Doom

-Power Online-  
  
By: NaTuRaPiMmOn  
  
Disclaimer: Last I checked capcom owned megaman.  
  
Luke: Hello *theme song* does every one remember what happened? PeNgUiNmOn: not that. Luke: Then read the other chapter. Okay "Here we go!"  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= "It is time for our Annual Race for 40,000,000 Zenny, may the contestants please step out." The announcer blared over the micro phone.  
  
Megaman prepared his jetskates and tried to remember how much HE won from it. Meanwhile Shigeru woke up and saw the news it was the Annual Race for 40,000,000 Zenny. He went inside and noticed one of the contestants was.  
  
"Megaman Voulnutt! What vehicle will you use?"  
  
Megaman blinked "My feet." he answered  
  
Seeing he was serious everyone else fainted.  
  
"Arg. What has this world come to?" He said. "Everyone is always fainting,"  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Miss Tron?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Tell us again how we got here?"  
  
"I told you I.don't.know! "  
  
"Teasel"  
  
"I dunno. Stop asking."  
  
"BABUUUUUUUU"  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
When everyone came to, the race started. Megaman never felt this. speed. fun. in a long time; everything was great, until he saw the obstacles. Cones, balloons, little savage dogs, happy people, and reaverbots. REAVERBOTS! But Megaman's worst fears were, THE LITTLE RED CARS!! He was ahead but, another racer was right behind him, a red car. Megaman was stared stiff, until he saw it, a ServeBot tank! The tank steered the red racer into a building and it blew up (a neat trick cuz those things are almost invincible). Then another red racer came neck and bumper with Megaman! It hits the tank behind it once, twice, trying to knock it into Megaman. Then he remembers it. His other weapons are lost but not his. mines! The car is about to hit the tank and send it flying into Megaman but, Megaman throws a mine into the wheel and it explodes! Megaman wins with the tank in 2nd. =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"I WON! YIPPEE!"  
  
"Don't run away like that," Shigeru said.  
  
"I WON! YIPPEE!"  
  
"I know you did, but I'm serious"  
  
"I WON! YIPPEE!"  
  
"ARE YOU LISTINING TO ME?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Oh Okay"  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Where were you guys?" Miyako said.  
  
"I WON! YIPPEE!"  
  
"You did!? I don't even know what you won at."  
  
'Here we go again' Shigeru thought.  
  
"I WON! YIPPEE!"  
  
"Don't run away like that," Miyako said.  
  
"I WON! YIPPEE!"  
  
"I know you did, but I'm serious"  
  
"I WON! YIPPEE!"  
  
"ARE YOU LISTINING TO ME?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Oh Okay"  
  
"Déjà vu" Shigeru said.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Miss Tron? Miss Tron? Look what we found?"  
  
Tronne sighs and looks.  
  
"?" she gasps. "Teasel"  
  
"What?" Teasel says while munching on pizza.  
  
"It's Megaman! And that's one of ours!"  
  
"But that tank is modified far beyond ours, and that's like, 500 years old."  
  
".and what if."She says  
  
".it is?" They say in unison.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Luke: How do you like it!  
  
PeNgUiNmOn: I WON! YIPPEE!  
  
Luke: He's talking 'bout the Annual Race for 40,000,000 Zenny he won. Seems he entered one, too.  
  
PeNgUiNmOn: I WON! YIPPEE! PeNgUiNmOn: I WON! YIPPEE! PeNgUiNmOn: I WON! YIPPEE! PeNgUiNmOn: THREE CHEERS FOR ME! 


End file.
